


The Talk

by FriendlyFlower



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bedrooms, Child Frisk (Undertale), Gen, Goat Mom Is Best Mom (Undertale), Inspired by Real Events, Lies, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Parent Toriel (Undertale), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Scolding, Strict Toriel, Tears, Threats, Trust, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Undertale Spoilers, Verbal Frisk (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyFlower/pseuds/FriendlyFlower
Summary: Toriel has a discussion with Frisk about their internet history.





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as "Why I can't upload sexual stories anymore feat. My Mom".
> 
> Basically, this is an explanation as to a new rule that's been set in place in my real life.

“Frisk, can I speak with you in my room, please?” Frisk sighed, but walked into Toriel’s bedroom. The bed was covered in fluffy covers of purple colors and the wallpaper was painted golden like Flowey. “Would you like to confess the things you’ve been doing on your cell phone?” Toriel asked, but she already knew. Frisk paled. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, M-Mom,” they lied. “Frisk, I was the one who originally gave you your cell phone. Of course I’m going to check it,” Toriel said. “Did you really think I was stupid?” “Of course not!” Frisk defended. “You sure act like it. I gave you trust on that phone, and you went and wrote pornographic stories about prostitution, giantess fetishes, sexual intercourse between teenagers and also between strangers, sexual slavery, rape, Vore, BDSM, murder, tentacles, torture, incest, and assisted suicide as if I’d never know or find it acceptable.” Frisk frowned. “But Mom, you thought I shouldn’t ever leave the ruins, and if I hadn’t, monster-kind wouldn’t have ever been freed!” Toriel smiled as she thought of that naive memory. “I admit, I was wrong there. I’m thankful you disobeyed that day. However, there’s no benefit for anyone when you, a child, write sexual stories online. Who is that saving? There’s no justification for that.”

 

Frisk’s eyes began to water as Toriel said, “From now on, you can’t do that anymore. And you also can’t talk about sexual things with strangers on the internet or swear.” “But Mo-” “No buts! Either that or I’ll burn your cell phone. Take your pic.” Reluctantly, Frisk took the former. Toriel smiled. “Thank you, my child. Now, be good and go do your homework.” Frisk walked away in defeat.


End file.
